dc_vs_marvel_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Power Ring
A Red Lantern Ring is similar in form and function to that of a Green Lantern Ring. However, whereas a Green Lantern Ring is powered by willpower, a Red Lantern Ring is fueled by rage. Upon taking the ring, members undergo a form of indoctrination, making them give into the rage and hatred in their hearts until it is all that they know, an all-consuming need for revenge and destruction, in turn taking over their minds. The Red ring replaces the heart of its bearer, rendering it useless. The blood spoils, and the ring expels it from the bearer's mouth in a vomit of violent rage. A Red Lantern's veins stretch as they fill with the liquid fire of the red light. It is possible for the bearer to recover from the physical transformations that come with wielding the rage of a Red Lantern ring, but apparently only through intervention of a Blue Power Ring. Powers Red Energy Conduit: The rings use Red energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of red light. A Red Lantern's ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the known Universe. Red Lantern's ring, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. *'Rage Plasma': The Red Lantern can vomit plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything. It can be surmised that is the internal rages effect on the blood. These flames burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings allows it to ignite the flames of rage in a victims' blood and has the effect of burning through an energy aura of an opponent as well as corrupting other power rings depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. *'Energy Projection': The ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energized blood. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The weapon's power is more an indication of the Rage of the user, rather then their willpower. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. *'Force-Field': The ring can create various force-fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic duties of the ring wielder, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. * Rage Infection: The Red Power Ring is capable of infecting others with the rage of the Red Lantern, which can lead to them being converted to the the Red Lantern Cause. *'Rage Empowerment': the Red Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the heart that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of a individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. *'Black Lantern Resistance': As the Black Lanterns favor attacking and killing their victims by ripping their hearts out, the Red Lanterns can survive the attack for as long as their wrath burns bright. *'Construct Transference': It has been said by Atrocitus that should a Red Lantern consume the blood of another Red Lantern who has learned to create energy constructs, they too will gain the ability to create them. Weaknesses *'Life-Support Dependency': As the Red Power Ring assumes the functions of the heart, a Red Lantern cannot remove his ring without risking death. *'Emotion Dependency': As with all Power Rings should the user's feelings fall too far out of sink with the Ring's affiliated emotion(in this case anger), then the Ring's effectiveness can drop significantly. *'Uncontrollable Rage': Before Atrocitus decided to grant thought to his lanterns, the Red Lanterns suffered from literal uncontrollable rage, due to red being on the farthest edges of the emotional spectrum they were unable to think clearly or be reasoned with. They rarely spoke, save for their leader Atrocitus, and often attack without distinction. Only the Red Lanterns Corps new recruits suffer from this rage. *'Hope Influence': The Blue light of hope can extinguish the red flame and depower a Red Lantern. *'Love Influence': Love can be fatal to a red lantern. Being the opposite of anger, any Red Lantern who feels love for another being will immediately be rejected by their ring and die without its life support.